Earth (planet)
The newly founded Planet Earth was created by the planetary secession of Minecraftia, from which the Earth region miraculously was departed from The Outer World without a cataclysm. The Earth and The Outer World made a full planetary recovery, and managed to become secure and perfectly fine planets. Planetary Secession The planetary secession of Minecraftia happened when the Earth region's atmosphere started to become unstable. Then again, it was scientifically proven that Earth was in fact a planet that molded with The Outer World billions of years ago, and collapsed into the Outer World and fused. This means that Earth still had some kind of core, and since it had a core, the magnetic field of Minecraftia began to interfere with its mantle. Since Earth was indeed a planet in the beginning of the Spawner System, which means it developed its own magnetic field and layers long before it merged with The Outer World's planets, its former magnetic field began to pulse, as if it was sparking up again. Both of the magnetic fields began to point in different directions, causing Earth to almost push away from The Outer World. It's as if you tried to tried to tape two magnets facing south together so they wouldn't push apart, but the tape started to slowly rip. Eventually, Earth began to start early stages of planetary secession. Planetary Secession (2) Once Earth's former magnetic field began to push away from The Outer World's magnetic field, The World Ocean's water slowly began to evaporate. However, The World Ocean's water was mildly different from the seas of that of Earth and The Outer World, as it is much older and much more full of minerals, as it is older than Minecraftia's structure itself. The magnetic pull causing Earth to slowly rip apart from The Outer World began to go through several stages of extreme heat from the cores literally being sloshed around on the inside of the two regions. The cores started to evaporate the water by sudden hints of northern magnets pulling magma through tiny ravines in both the Earth and The Outer World. Even if just a tiny bit of core magma touched an ore, it could cause the mass amounts of generated oils inside of The World Ocean to suddenly set on fire, so much so that it couldn't even be put out from how fast it would travel underwater. Eventually, The World Ocean began to slowly move faster until the oils and ores became a gas that sprang out from the bottom of the ocean, causing even more fires to light, and draining The World Ocean. Planetary Secession (3) Luckily, if Earth wasn't so close to seceding from The Outer World by the time The World Ocean drained, the whole oceans would collapse from lack of orbit. However, the magnetic pulls finally yanked the final threads of Earth and The Outer World away from each other, ripping them apart. Now comes the point where it's almost as if all life was destroyed. But, they weren't destroyed because large amounts of gravitational pull from the magnetic fields circling around both of the Earth and The Outer Region shared enough oxygen to circle the planets for about 48 hours.`Earth began to fall into the asteroid belt right next to The Outer World (now Minecraftia) just in time. Planetary Secession (4) While it's an absolute miracle that Earth could've survived such a secession, it was just a simple matter of magnetic pull. You see, the magnetic pull that Earth once had was like an alarm clock set for 4+ billion years, until it finally hit the moment where it began to spark up again. It interfered with Minecraftia's magnetic pull and began to push away from each other, but was a mission success when the two magnetic pulls started to break apart, encircling the two planets, and providing oxygen and gravity for them. It was about 12.355 seconds for Earth to regain full gravitational balance, but luckily, the force was very thick and barely lifted a feather. As for the core, it stopped dripping and regained its place inside of the Earth once both of the planets were fully ripped apart. The Overstretch The Overstretch is when the two planets began to finally stretch back into circular form from the magnetic pull regaining balance. You see, Earth when it was just a reason wasn't fully circular. It was, well, flat. It couldn't reach around, meaning the top of Antarctica and the bottom of Antarctica were totally separated. But, once the magnetic pull squared up, it began to stretch the planets back to what they used to look like before. This only took about 59 hours to complete since the secession wasn't as bad as planned. So far, Earth and The Outer World looked pretty much like a planet with half of its form being completely concave. Though, it was pretty much impossible to even step a kilometer towards the large "crater" without gravity pushing you away. Plus, since Earth was completely flat by that time, it only stretched from left to right, so the crater only hit the water that was connected to The World Ocean, and when Earth stretched and regained its form, it became the planet we know in real life, with no casualties whatsoever. Hope you enjoyed this page. REMEMBER, I'M NOT A SCIENTIST! Minecraft science, especially this lore's science, is probably no way similar to science in real life. ~Jack